


代号交叉骨

by ximi



Category: Captain American
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi





	代号交叉骨

“嗨！可以了，杰克。”  
朗姆洛双手撑住膝盖，眼前是同样气喘吁吁的罗林斯，他们刚刚完成一个刺杀任务。虽然有应对措施，但突发情况依旧打得他们措手不及，好歹是冲出包围，现在应该是安全区域了。  
“你确定现在安全吗？”  
罗林斯感觉现在自己的呼吸灼热中夹杂着火药的味道，他的耳里如今还回响着刚刚爆炸中产生的轰鸣声。  
一绺被发蜡凝固的头发僵硬地垂落在眉尾，破坏了他以往自认为很拉风的大背头形象。然后，逃奔中的汗水让那个形象彻底崩溃了……  
“啊，哈哈……”  
“有他妈什么好笑的啊！”  
蝴蝶匕首在朗姆洛轻松闪过后，嗖地一声插进他身后的树干上。  
“你这德行才像我认识的那个杰克.罗林斯。”  
朗姆洛拔出那把刺进树干有一定深度的匕首，头发凌乱，脸上带着尘土和醒目伤痕的狼狈的罗林斯。朗姆洛用力抻了抻脖颈，一贯在战场上的表情回到脸上，掌几次攥成拳。  
看着朗姆洛像杂耍一样娴熟地甩着指间的匕首，那张越来越近的紧绷面孔让罗林斯意识到，或许刚才他有点过了，毕竟那个人是布洛克.朗姆洛。

“噗哈哈哈。”  
一触即发的情势在朗姆洛的笑声下急转直下，他一边捂着肚子笑，一边不断指着罗林斯。  
“杰克，你这熊样让我想起我刚认识你的那个时候。”  
罗林斯脸上略带惊恐的表情，以一副十分蹩脚的防卫姿势对着他，一如多年前那个冷风吹过的幽暗脚落里的情形。  
“老大！”  
罗林斯活像只顶足气膨胀到顶点，但是没炸反蔫的气球，泄气后一屁股瘫坐在地上。  
“滚起来！”朗姆洛抹掉笑出来的泪花，一脚踢在罗林斯的后屁股上，对方只是看了他一眼。  
“我，需要休息一会儿。”罗林斯自顾自地抱住绻起的膝盖，看着朗姆洛皱起眉，这一副弱者的姿态。  
朗姆洛观察到罗林斯陷进作战裤面料的手指在颤抖，这个从他们认识开始，每当当他跟人打过架或是后来执行完每个任务后，都在某个角落找到抱成一团在颤抖的罗林斯。  
“对不起啊，我还是太软弱了。”在说话时，他甚至都不敢去看朗姆洛的脸，更不敢去想朗姆洛为他抵挡时划在肩头的那道伤。他甚至想过他也许不适合做特工，因为他似乎总是给朗姆洛带来麻烦。  
“杰克.罗林斯！”在他看到罗林斯明显一颤但无其他反映后朗姆洛烦躁地狠狠掷出匕首，刀身整体插入树干。  
“如果我是你，也许也会犯这错。”  
不像老大一贯对表现出懦弱的他拳打脚踢的作风，他感觉到另一个人还着热量的身体紧挨着他坐下了。这个世界没有最混蛋，只有更混蛋，谁都没料到对方竟然会用一个孩子来对与计划。朗姆了解杰克，他企图用凶狠的外表来掩盖自己温柔脆弱的内心，从他在学校第一次见到杰克起他就知道。  
“杰克，只有你，我不能失去。”


End file.
